


Ficlets: Symbrock

by Quietelm (IdeenElster)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Nightmares, Other, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeenElster/pseuds/Quietelm
Summary: A collection of ficlets for Eddie and his favorite symbiote :)1. Nightmares2. Valentine's day3. Sleepy morning sex4. Bathing5. Anniversary





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest thanks to Lordhellebore for looking over my ficlets and betaing them after the writer's block destroyed my self-esteem. <3 You're the best!

Eddie had nightmares sometimes. He'd told Venom about them when they had asked him. Venom didn't have them, dreams. To have dreams you had to sleep, and Venom did not need to. It made for an uninteresting couple of hours when the other half of their self was unconscious. 

Going out to find bad people to bite their heads off hadn't turned out well. Even when Venom was in control and Eddie slept it did not seem to count as _sleep_ , as _rest_. So now Venom simply waited. It was better that way. They did not want to search for a new host. 

Eddie was _perfect_. They had never found such a match before and they did not want to lose him. 

His host’s dreams were sweet sometimes, disjointed ones that didn’t hurt, some a kaleidoscope of feelings and memories Venom couldn’t place. 

And then there were nightmares, dreams that made Eddie shake in bed and cry out. Venom loathed them, watched them through Eddie and snarled, but they couldn't fight them and protect their host. They couldn’t chase them away. 

But they could come out and slide along Eddie's chest, his rips, pet him like Eddie did to dogs; and it calmed him. Sometimes, when the dreams were especially bad, Venom formed fully against Eddie's back, half-enveloped him like an embrace and held his hand and that seemed most calming of all. Eddie subsided, slid into nicer dreams and Venom would keep watch, protect him from the dangers without and within.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks at Lordhellebore for this and the other ficlets <3

"Hey Venom, can you make yourself scarce for a while?" Eddie mused while he lay in bed, lazily lounging the day away. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for the symbiote to answer. 

**Why?** Its voice sounded suspicious and Eddie could hardly blame it. So far, the only time he had asked for that had been when he’d first tried to touch himself with his alien hitchhiker riding along. Or rather, he’d tried to get Venom to leave him alone for a little while so he could get off in peace. Well, it had rather turned out in his favor, though it included way more tentacles than Eddie had ever thought to be into.

"Oh, you know," Eddie tried to stall, "just because. Of reasons." He turned onto his belly, hugging his pillow to his chest. Really, he felt like he could just go back to sleep. Of course, Venom would wake him up, getting bored out of its mind and puppeteering him if it had to. Occasionally that was practical, like in a fight. At other times it was disconcerting to wake up at work with no recollection of getting there. At least Venom tried to dress him in matching socks and clothes now.

**You are a terrible liar, Eddie.**

Eddie rolled his eyes. "And you are terrible to get a surprise for." That got him a pinprick of real surprise of his other. He felt Venom materialize along his shoulder and a moment later Venom's face peered at him, eyes narrowed. 

**Surprise?** It cocked its head. **For me?**

"Yeah." Eddie smiled. "For you, my love."

Venom grinned (its face wasn't really made for not-grinning if Eddie had to be honest), preening at the term of endearment. Then it frowned. **What kind of surprise?** It brought its face almost close enough to Eddie that he had to go cross-eyed to still look at it.

"It's hardly going to be a surprise if I tell you, is it?" Eddie said and scoffed. 

Venom poked him with a tendril. **We can simply go through your thoughts.**

Eddie groaned and rolled onto his back, away from his other. Then he threw up his hands. "Jesus, fine. It's Valentine's Day."

Venom tilted its head to the other side. What followed was the feeling Eddie associated with Venom going through his memories. **Day of love,** it said, curiosity swinging in its voice.

"Yeah," Eddie shrugged and felt his face growing hot, "you're my significant _other_ after all."

**All right.** Venom sounded _pleased_ and with that Eddie was suddenly on his feet, swaying to try and get his equilibrium back. 

For once, he didn't comment, just went to brush his teeth, get dressed and walked out. 

**What is the surprise?** Venom asked as Eddie entered a shop and moved down the aisle.

"You'll see," Eddie said, stopping and picking something up. "Here." It wasn't a huge date like he'd once done with Anne, neither was it a great gift, but it just seemed... fitting.

**This is just chocolate,** Venom said. **We are more romantic than that.**

Eddie looked down at the giant heart-shaped box of candies. "Yes, but they're heart-shaped and the best in town."

**We thought you were giving us criminals to bite heads off,** Venom sulked.

Eddie laughed under his breath. "Next time I will do that, darling," he promised. "But for our first Valentine I wanted to do something more traditional."

**First?**

"Yes, of many more to come. Like you said, I'm yours and you are mine."

Venom coiled a tendril around his waist under his clothes, pleased. 

**I want more than one box, Eddie.**

"You can have as many as you want, my dear. Or as many as my wallet allows," Eddie assured and felt a warmth spread in his belly.

**For this, we will give you the best orgasm you could hope for.**

"Wait, what?" Eddie dropped the box he had been holding as a tendril curled high up around his thigh. Quickly he bent down and picked up the box, piling two more on top. "No, no, no! Not in public," he hissed under his breath, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring and not unhinged manner when an old lady looked at him in suspicion.

**Then we will do so at home,** Venom declared and puppeteered Eddie to speed-walk out of the shop. At the door, Eddie managed to regain control and rasped, "Hey, wait, we still have to pay for this, love."

**Fine,** Venom grumbled and Eddie turned back to the baffled shop-keeper. **But hurry!**

"I wonder how you're going to top all the other amazing orgasms you've already given me," Eddie muttered under his breath as he left the shop with his gifts. His answer was the nip of sharp teeth low at the small of his back that made his breath hitch.

**We will certainly do our best.**


	3. Sleepy Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the smut

Venom never slept. Or rather, it probably did on rare occasions. Eddie suspected that if Venom slept it was only ever when Eddie slept, too. Otherwise it was always awake and aware and _talking_. 

Eddie... not so much, not the not-sleeping part at least. Which was why he had learned early to turn his TV on during the night unless he wanted to wake up outside in an alley somewhere, beating up a criminal with no recollection of how he had gotten there. The TV's sound would be turned way low, so Venom had _something_ to entertain itself until Eddie was awake again to do the job. Hell, he'd even given it free reign otherwise, except to wake Eddie or move him around while he wasn't awake. 

But right now, he slept and dreamed. Venom was in it. Venom was in almost all his dreams now. Sometimes as a monster intent on killing him, sometimes not. Occasionally it was sweet. Often, they were a confusing erotic mess of flesh and black alien goo, wrapping around and around each other. 

_Symbiosis._ They were one. 

Tonight was one of those dreams. In it, he was lying on his bed as tentacles wrapped around him, holding him still as Venom slid tendrils around his cock, his balls, pushed one of its tendrils into him to own him thoroughly. Completely. 

The dream didn't change much as Eddie floated up into consciousness. Tentacles were still wrapped around him while he was on his belly, face pressed against his pillow. He moaned, squirmed back onto the tendril fucking into him. Venom was pressed along his back, long tongue licking along Eddie's throat while a second tendril pushed into him alongside the other to move in counterrhythm. Eddie rocked against the bed, pressing his hard cock against the mattress as another moan escaped him. Jesus, Venom hadn't even undressed him. Sweat-slicked clothes stuck to Eddie and Venom had only pushed underneath the fabric to pleasure him.

**Good morning, Eddie.** Venom purred. The tip of its tongue slid over Eddie's lips as Eddie groaned in answer. 

"Good morning to you, too," Eddie croaked out, hands fisting into his pillow. "Are you going to let me come?"

**Only if you ask me nicely.**

"Oh god," Eddie choked out. He was so damn close. Really, only one more push was all it would take.

**We are Venom,** Venom scolded him and Eddie felt himself get turned onto his back. The long tongue trailed over him, licking him everywhere it could reach. **Don't fall asleep again, Eddie.**

"Yeah well, I'm tired," Eddie breathed, whimpering at another stroke along his prostate. Venom knew him inside and out. It really hadn't taken them long to get to this state, especially not after Eddie hadn't jerked off for multiple months.

**Ask nicely.** One of the tendrils inside of him throbbed, grew thicker and twisted around the other, choking a cry out of Eddie and making him bow his back, pushing back onto the tendrils. 

"Please, please Venom," Eddie gasped.

**As you wish, Eddie.**

Eddie _shouted_ when the second tendril thickened, too, pushing and pulsing and worked him over so good, just the way Venom _knew_ Eddie liked. He really couldn't do anything but come, jerk against the bed as he spent himself over his once pristine sheets. They'd just been changed the day before.

The tendrils slimmed, slid out of him and Venom's tongue trailed over Eddie's shoulder. **Now we can get up.**

Eddie let out a snore.

**Eddie?!**

Unbeknownst to Eddie, Venom huffed and then turned back to the TV.


	4. Bathing

"I should sue more often if this is what I get for it," Eddie said, whistling appreciatively as he looked around his brand-spanking-new apartment. Of course, he'd seen it in the catalogue and all, but seeing it in person was positively taking his breath away.

The Life Foundation had forked over a lot of money for its damages and for him to stay quiet about everything that had happened. He wasn't _actually_ going to keep quiet, not under the pseudonym he'd made for himself anyway, but damn if he hadn't been in desperate need of the money. _A lot of money._ Which Eddie on Anne's insistence turned into an apartment. A nice one, the kind they used to have together. Except now there was no _together_ anymore, obviously. If Dan hadn't been so damn nice, Eddie may have allowed Venom to bite his head off. As it were, he was a good guy and Eddie was slowly learning to be happy for them. 

And he was going to be happy himself, in his new apartment which was big, clean and had a bathtub. 

_A bathtub._ A big one standing on four clawed feet. The one he'd only ever seen in movies or ads.

It had been ages since Eddie had had a soak. 

"Venom, I'll have to cancel the crime fighting for today," he said, almost breathless in anticipation. Fuck meditation, nothing was as relaxing as submerging yourself in scalding water. 

**WHAT?**

"You heard me right, buddy," Eddie said giddily and stepped forward to turn on the faucet. Oh, he wasn't going to get out for _hours_. It used to exasperate Anne. 

**Why can't we go out?** Venom sounded petulant in his mind and Eddie shrugged. He'd felt tense for _weeks_ now and a hot soak was exactly what he needed. 

"I'm taking a bath, buddy," Eddie said, testing the water before he got a clean towel out of the shelf. Tomorrow he would do the laundry, really.

**Why?** Venom asked. **Showers are quicker.**

"You've never had a bath, have you?" Eddie returned. The faucet was damn quick, the water was almost ready. Eddie added some bubble bath that someone had left him in foresight (probably Anne when she and Dan had helped him move in) and undressed. 

Venom stopped his hands when Eddie was just about to pull his hoodie over his head, leaving him blind. He groaned in frustration.

**No, no bathing with previous hosts,** Venom allowed. 

"Maybe you'll like it. We can still go out and fight crime after." There was a feeling of _disagreement_ , but a moment later Eddie could finish pulling off his hoodie. The rest of his clothes quickly followed. 

When he sank into the water, he let out a moan and a shiver of pleasure not his own traveled up his spine.

**Promise me, Eddie.**

"Yeah, yeah, crime fighting later, got it. You're still not allowed to bite off any heads."

**We'll see if we can't find someone really bad and deserving of losing his head,** Venom grumbled. 

Eddie slid further down in the bathtub, sighing contently. "Isn't this nice?"

Venom stayed silent, but Eddie had the distinct impression that his other was liking this more than it let on.

"Anne and I used to bath together occasionally," Eddie said softly and felt Venom stir.

**You mated in the water.**

A tendril curled around his cock and Eddie jerked, reached down to let the tendril curl around his hand instead. "Not that this wouldn't be nice, but let's wait for later all right? This is just for relaxing."

**We make you come and it relaxes you, too.** Venom pointed out. It wasn't wrong.

"You're amazing at that, true. Still, let's just enjoy it for a moment like this," Eddie sighed and closed his eyes again. He folded his hands over his belly and tendrils curled around his fingers instead of retreating into him. 

Then Eddie felt Venom materialize along his front, stretching out. He opened his eyes and looked down. Venom was curling up on top of him, still connected to him but getting comfortable inside the water, like a cat that didn't mind getting wet.

**Make fun of us and we will eat your liver,** Venom grumbled before tucking its head, tinier in this form than when it had his whole floating head shtick going on, under Eddie's chin.

Eddie raised his hands and laughed, before he loosely embraced Venom. "Me? Making fun of you? Never!" More tendrils snaked around his body and his arms, wrapping him up in his other.

**Liar.**


	5. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the bunch and another big thanks to Lordhellebore <3 You're a lifesaver.
> 
> One scene is blatantly taken from the comics (which I haven't read, YET ;-;)

Eddie woke up to candlelight.

When he had gone to bed, he had turned off the light. _That_ memory was quite clear. He had also lain down in his bed opposed to now where he was sitting at his table. Tater Tots were in a bowl beside the flickering candle, the perfect level of crispness. Beside it some chocolate candy was stacked together. On the other side of the candle was takeout, all of his favorites, all neatly left in their boxes.  
A quick glance down presented him with a view of his own pajamas. 

"What the hell?" Eddie said and raced through all possible scenarios. It couldn't have been a burglar. For one, it would have been a pretty weird burglar who seemed to fancy him. For two, a break-in would have resulted in a body lying _somewhere_ in his apartment, courtesy of Venom, who didn't take kindly to that sort of thing unless it was them, or out on the pavement beside the street

So that left only one person. Or being.

"Venom, what is this?" Eddie asked, bewildered.

**You were thinking about this all week.**

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Eddie lied. "What would I have been thinking about?"

He rubbed his ear when a tendril came out of his shoulder and flicked his ear.

**Been thinking of our anniversary. You wanted to do something for us and so did I.**

Eddie smiled and a moment later a tendril materialized along his arm and wrapped around his fingers. "I thought you had forgotten." 

**It's important to us,** Venom allowed and materialized beside Eddie before moving to the other chair, staying connected to Eddie throughout to keep its shape. Then it shoveled a handful of Tater Tots into its maw and grinned its sharp teeth at Eddie. **Eat up before it gets cold.**

A laugh burst out of Eddie. "Your wish is my command," he said and dug in. Ever since Venom had come to live with him, Eddie's appetite had grown. He could eat more than ever before and Venom was always hungry anyway. Eddie left most of the tots and chocolate to it and dug into the takeout.

**We should go, or we will miss the movie,** Venom said later, once they had decimated the food and Eddie felt ready to burst. 

"You know, it's pretty unfair that you can surprise me, and I can't return the favor," Eddie complained as he rubbed his belly. His only answer was one of Venom's smug smiles before it merged back into him. 

**We should wear me, just like you thought about.**

"You know me too well," Eddie murmured, grinned and chucked his clothes until he was completely bare. It wasn't only him who liked the closeness of being surrounded by Venom, completely connected. To be helpful he moved in front of a mirror, watching as Venom draped over him and imitated the fabric. Well, at least he now looked the part, a nice shirt with matching pants and shoes. "You've outdone yourself, my dear."

**Thank you, Eddie,** Venom answered, a pleased kind of feeling spreading out from it. Briefly, it squeezed around Eddie's groin, startling a laugh out of Eddie.

"None of that or we'll really miss the movie," he chided, pointing at his reflection, and they went.

No one paid them any mind as they walked the streets to the theater. The movie was something Eddie had an inkling Venom might enjoy, too. Some action flick with a lot of blood and biting off of heads. Halfway through, Eddie felt tendrils manifest along his arm, wrapping around his hand. They sat way in the back, in the dark, where no one was going to pay attention if Eddie wanted to hold hands with his symbiote. 

**We should watch more movies like this,** Venom rumbled afterwards and turned Eddie's feet towards their apartment. **Now, we go home and I will make you feel good.**

"Wait, wait, hold up," Eddie laughed. "We can do that after." He ducked into an alley, away from passengers and citizens and other prying eyes.

**After what?** Venom's curiosity reverberated through him.

"Did I manage to hold one surprise back after all?" Eddie smiled. "I heard from a pretty reliable source that there is going to be some pretty heavy criminal activity tonight."

Venom's face materialized and looked at him with unhidden glee. **We will be taking heads?**

Eddie tilted his head. "They sounded like preeetty bad guys to me."


End file.
